the final bow
by LOVEASH
Summary: ashley and pencer
1. Chapter 1

Ashley was on stage doing her sound check. This was her last ever gig. She was going to take her final bow here tonight (she was the only one that know) and she wanted it to be perfect night not just for her but her fans to. Plus her pregnant wife and 2 year old son were going to be there. She is 25 years and as much as she loves sing she hated going on tour and leaving her family. but she wasn't going to sit on her ass. She was going to open her own record label something she always wanted to do and something she could pass down to her kids. So this was it.

Ashley

Ok guys hit it.

The band start to play a song Ashley starts to sing.

_**And now, the end is near,  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friends, I'll say it clear;  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain.**_

I've lived a life that's full -  
I've travelled each and every highway.  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets? I've had a few,  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.

I planned each charted course -  
Each careful step along the byway,  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,  
When I bit off more than I could chew,  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried,  
I've had my fill - my share of losing.  
But now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.

To think I did all that,  
And may I say, not in a shy way -  
Oh no. Oh no, not me.  
I did it my way.

For what is a man? What has he got?  
If not himself - Then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way.

Yes, it was my way.

Ashley

Well done boys the was fab .ok so go and get ready il meet you back stage just before we go on ok?

As they all leave ash sit down at the edges of the stage thinking about everything that has ever happened to her first she meet Spencer at her godfathers gig (Michael Jackson) at the age of 15. Then when Spencer's mom found out about the two she locked up her daughter. Ashley broke her out and went on the run got married at 17 with the help of Michael to make sure her mom couldn't keep them apart. Start as a rock star at 18. At 19 Spencer's mom had found them and tried to take Spencer it end with Paula being put in jail for trying to kill Ashley then Spencer became a dance teacher (but she was so good she that all the stars wanted her to teach them) and 4 years later Spencer had their first child. A little boy they called Ryan James Davies (who was both there's). They had 10 hard years but there were still so in love and hand another baby on the way. A few hours later found the place packed with fans ash was run up and down the stage having fun.

Ashley

(Looking at the crowd)

You lot having fun?

Crowd

Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss

Ashley

So this next song is my fav it's about a real thing that happend to my wife but y'all don't want to hear about it know

Crowd

Story. Story

Ashley

Y'all want the story well ok (Ashley sits a the edge of the stage looking into the crowed) ok so it all start when i was at my godfathers gig.

_Flashback Ashley 15 _

_She was in the front row with her father (her dad was a rock star and a good friend of mj) _when_ Michael started sing man in the mirror then she heard a girl shout _

_Girl_

_Oh my god mom i love this song_

_When Ashley looked up she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen i her life. And as the girl looks her in the eye everything stopped it was just the two of them. Then the girl spoke to here._

_Girl_

_Hiya I'm Spencer (holding her hand out to the other girl)_

_Ashley _

_Hi I'm erm Ashley nice to meet u Spencer.(when their hands touch they felt a spark)_

_After that they started talking and Ashley found out that Spencer had just moved to __Los Angeles__ form Ohio because her mom had just got a new job as a doctor at UCLA____Medical Centre and that she also_ _was starting at her school. And from there they became good friends__ and a month later girlfriends. _

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_So after a year of dating without being caught by anyone things were going amazingly. The girls were so in love. But one night it all changed it was the night Paula walked in to see Ashley and Spencer making out. The girl didn't hear her coming up the stairs, or knocking on the door, or the door opening but there did hear the scream and turned to see a shocked Paula standing there with her mouth open looking between Spencer and Ashley. Ashley jumped up trying to find her shirt._

_Ashley _

_Shit?_

_Paula _

_What have u done to my little girl you little slut I'm going to kill u get out of my house (pointing at Ashley)_

_Ashley _

_(Looking at Spencer) do u want me to go?_

_Spencer_

_(looking between her mom and girlfriend)_

_No._

_Ashley _

_(looking at paula)_

_Then I'm not going anywhere!_

_Paula _

_U little bitch get ur hell bound ass out of my house.(she grabs Ashley's hair and starts pulling her down the stairs without her top Spencer following) _

_Spencer_

_Mom let her go (crying)_

_Then mr c comes running in _

_Mr c _

_(looking at the seine before him Paula pulling a shirtless Ashley down the stairs and his daughter in tears screaming at her mom to let go of Ashley) what the hell is going on in here? (he pulls Spencer into a hug) everything will be ok sweetheart._

_Spencer _

_(Hugging her dad looking at Ashley) no it want i love her dad!_

_Paula_

_(Not liking hearing this ) no u don't u don't know what love is! (Turning to a struggling Ashley) u will never see my daughter again u hear me slag IL make sure of it._

_Ashley _

_(Finely getting free from Paula and Spencer runs into her arms) I love u Spencer there can't keep us apart I love u. (then Paula grabs hold of her arm and gets her out of the door then shuts it) _

_After that Ashley couldn't get close to Spencer. She wasn't at school she heard that she was being locked in her room. A month had passed and Ashley was going out of her mind. She couldn't eat or sleep she didn't go to school. She tried to come up with plans to save Spencer. It was that bad that her sister Kyla was worried about then one night there was a knock at the door. As Ashley opened the door she saw Mr. C. When he saw her he gasp in front stood a girl he barely recanted. She looked like she had lost of weight and she wasn't big to start with. Her eyes had lost the sparkly that everyone loved but hopefully he could help the girls out because Spencer looked the same both looked like death._

_Mr c _

_Hey Ashley may I come in please? I need to talk to u!_

_Ashley _

_(Looking at him as if he was a ghost)_

_Yes come in._

_The walking to the living room and sit down _

_Mr c _

_It's good to see u ash i just wish u looked like the old Ashley (Ashley just nodded)_

_Ashley _

_I'm sorry if I sound rude but what u doing here?_

_Mr c _

_I'm here to help u (Ashley raises an eye brow to so she is listening) she has her looked up in her bedroom she want let her out. Paula has gone mad she told me if I don't do as she says she will kill me. (Tears in his eyes) but I have to help Ashley and if I die to protect my only daughter then so be it. Know listen to me ok (Ashley nods) Paula has put alarms on Spencer's window and she is also drugging her so she won't shout. But she wants to take her out of the country to take to fix her. I can't sit back and watch. So here's what. Tomorrow I'm going to drug Paula like I've been doing for the past few days then I'm going to cut the power to the house so the window can open without going off then u can take her and hide her she Paula wont fined her . The only thing is u have to stay a few days she'll come looking here. But promise me u will look after my little girl._

_Ashley_

_(Looking shocked) yes I will I promise I love ur daughter very much Mr. c she is my world._

_Mr C _

_Thank you Ashley I have to go but I will be waiting round the back of the house at midnight (he gives her a hug and leaves)_

_Ashley _

_(Pulls her phone out and dials a number)_

_Hi Michael it Ashley I need help?_

_They talked she told him everything they came up with a plan the she want and talked with Kyla she need her in it to. So it was ten to midnight when a car pulled up outside the Carlin's house and two girls got out and walked round the back they saw Mr. c standing next to a ladder when he looked up he smiled at the girls._

_Ashley _

_Everything ready._

_Mr C _

_(Was happy to see the sparkle back in Ashley's eyes) yes Paula is out and Spencer is awake._

_Ashley _

_Ok that's good (turns to her sister) go get in the car and get ready to go as soon as we are in ok?_

_Kyla _

_Yes ok good luck?_

_With that she heads back to the car._

_With one more look at papa c Ashley climb the ladder opened the widow and for the first time in a month she had Spencer in her arms . _

_Spencer _

_Ashley is that really u? (then she starts pinching her)_

_Ashley _

_Ow yea baby it's me but please stop pinching me come on we have to go._

_Spencer then picks up her pillow and a sleeping bag Ashley just smiles at her._

_Spencer _

_It's my favourite pillow it's the one u sleep on._

_10 minutes later after saying goodbye to her dad they get in the car and Kyla starts driving_

Back to the gig

Ashley

So that's the story behind this song (looking at the crowd they are all quite some had tears in their eyes) don't worry i carry on but i want to sing the song first (she stands up and the band start to play) ok so this song is called runaway (she puts the mic on the stand and starts to sing.

I've got my things packed, my favorite pillow**  
**Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window**  
**All the pictures and pain, I've left behind**  
**All the freedom and fame, I've gotta find****

And I wonder, how long it will take them**  
**To notice that I'm gone**  
**And I wonder, how far it'll take me****

To run away, it don't make any sense to me**  
**Run away, this life makes no sense to me**  
**Run away, it don't make any sense to me**  
**Run away, it don't make any sense to me****

I was just trying to be myself, have it your way, I'll meet you in hell**  
**It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away**  
**It's hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do**  
**I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away  
(

take the mic in her hand starts walking round looking at the crowd some are crying)

**  
**Well, I'm too young to be taken seriously**  
**But I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy**  
**And I wonder, how long it will take them to see my bed is made**  
**And I wonder****

If I was a mistake, I might have nowhere left to go**  
**But I know that I cannot go home**  
**These words are strapped inside my head**  
**Tell me to run before I'm dead****

Chase the rainbows in my mind**  
**And I will try to stay alive**  
**Maybe the world will know one day**  
**Why won't you help me run away****

It don't make any sense to me, run away**  
**This life makes no sense to me, run away****

I could sing for change on a Paris street**  
**Be a red light dancer in New Orleans**  
**I could start again to the family**  
**I could change my name, come and go as I please****

In the dead of night**  
**You'll wonder where I've gone**  
**Wasn't it you, wasn't it you**  
**Wasn't it you that made me run away****

I was just trying to be myself, have it your way I'll meet you in hell**  
**All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away**  
**Hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do**  
**Never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away****

It don't make any sense to me, run away**  
**This life makes no sense to me, run away**  
**It don't make any sense to me, run away**  
**It don't make any sense to me****

This life makes no sense to me**  
**It don't make any sense to me**  
**It don't make any sense to me**  
**Life don't make any sense to me


	3. Chapter 3

When she had finished the song the crowd went wild man, women and child. She had never sung is song before not even to Spencer. And when she looked at Spencer and when she did she saw pure love and she could tell Spencer was very proud of her with their son in her arms.

Ashley

(When the crowd had calmed down)

Ok so y'all wanna know what happed next huh? Ok so

_**Back in the car Kyla was driving ash and Spencer were in the back in a heated making out it had been a month and they wanted to make up 4 lost time but Ashley know they would have to stop now before she couldn't so she pulled back resting her head on Spencer.**_

_**Ashley**_

_**God baby IV missed u so much. This is going to be so hard.**_

_**Spencer **_

_**I missed u to and what's going to be hard we r together now nobody can hurt us. (then she looks out of the window and sees that they r at Ashley's house she turns back to Ashley ) baby we can't stay here my mom will come and she'll find me.**_

_**Ashley **_

_**(Kyla parks the car)**_

_**Baby your going with Kyla. She is taking u some place the will never find u and I be with u in a few days. Your mom will be here when she see you've gone I'm the first person she'll come to and then I l be with u.(she pulls the crying girl into her arms) ur going to be safe ok by the time your mom is her u'll safe and that's all that matters to me. **_

_**Kyla **_

_**(Getting out of the car) i go and get the hummer ok. (With a nod from Ashley she grabs the keys off ash and goes to get the car)**_

_**Spencer **_

_**(Looks at Ashley) what does she mean she go get the hummer?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**U'll be going in the hummer sweetie nobody knows that i own a hummer plus it has tinted windows that r bullet proof nobody will see u init.**_

_**Spencer **_

_**What and someone might try and put a bullet in the car.**_

_**Ashley **_

_**(laughing) no i just liked the car but hey i like protecting u and if that means having a bullet proof car then so be it. Besides we don't know your mom might try and shoot us or something (with that Kyla pulled up next to the girls in the big car)**_

_**Kyla **_

_**(To Spencer) u ready Spencer.**_

_**Spencer **_

_**(Looking at Ashley) no but let's go before i can't **_

_**Ashley and Spencer kiss one more time then Spencer gets in the car Ashley turns to Kyla.**_

_**Ashley **_

_**You don't let her get hurt okay.**_

_**Kyla **_

_**Il look after her don't worry and u look after ur self of ash i love u sis.**_

_**And with a big hug from her sister she stars the car and drives Spencer to safely leaving Ashley watching the car get smaller and smaller until it was gone.**_

_**Early the next morning Ashley woke to hammering on the door. She knows who it was but she looked out of the widow and saw Paula banging on the door. As she made her way down stairs she had an evil smile on her face. When she opened the door she saw a pissed off Paula red face with anger.**_

_**Ashley **_

_**(Looking round)**_

_**I'm sorry u must have the wrong house. **_

_**Paula **_

_**Where is she?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**I'm sorry where who is?**_

_**Paula **_

_**Don't play games with me Ashley il fucking kill u?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**(looking Paula in the eye smirking) u wanna play games uv come to the right house but I'm not in the mood so bye.**_

_**As she goes to close the door and as expected Paula stops it closeting**_

_**Paula **_

_**I'm here for Spencer. Now move out of my way.**_

_**(With that she pushers past Ashley)**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Well come on in then?**_

_**Paula **_

_**(running round the house but not finding Spencer she walks in to where Ashley is)**_

_**You little slut tell me why she is?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**(Standing nose to nose)**_

_**I don't know you're the one who is locket her up u fucking motherfucker?**_

_**Ashley wants Paula to get her anger more anger then she had ever been and then Paula slaps Ashley. Ashley slowly turns her head to Paula with an evil smirk in place. As Paula looks in to Ashley's eyes she see that they are turning red. Paula's eyes go wide.**_

_**Ashley **_

_**That was the last mistake you will ever make.**_

_**Paula **_

_**(Looking scared backing up from Ashley looking **__**psychotic**__**)**_

_**What are u?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**U all ready know who i am Paula you tell me all the time.**_

_**Paula **_

_**It's not possible.**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Or it is go on say it Paula**_

_**Paula **_

_**Your th th the devil?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**Nope that's my father I'm the princess darkness that will one day become the devil so i guess il have u to deal with in hell?**_

_**Paula **_

_**No IL goes to heaven?**_

_**Ashley **_

_**No Paula only good people go to heaven so go ahead try to kill me but ull be dead and il still have Spencer.**_

_**Without another word Paula ran out of the house screaming. Ashley stood watching laughing her head of then she takes out her Contac lenses out.**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Ha she believe anything bitch **_

_**tbc**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ten minutes after Paula had left Ashley was on the phone talking to her sister._

_Kyla_

_So how's the plan working Miss Princess of darkness?_

_Ashley _

_(Smirking remembering Paula's face) oh Kyla it was priceless so funny i wish i had caught on film it was so funny. How's my baby doing?_

_Kyla _

_The hummer is amazing i love it.(she says smirking knowing she meant Spencer) Spencer's fine she is sleeping right now?_

_Ashley _

_Good when she wakes up tell her I love her and il see her soon (then the next thing there is a banding on the door) hey ky Paula's back time for the next part of the plan il see u soon._

_Kyla _

_Ok good luck devil child see u soon._

_With that they hang up the phone and she slowly makes her way to the door she sees Paula stood there with a priest in tow carrying a bag. They push their way into the house. Holding a crucifix at Ashley (Ashley trying not to laugh)_

_Priest_

_Demons leave this poor child _

_Ashley_

_(Ashley trying not to laugh) Erm may I ask what u r doing in my house and will u stop waving that damn thing in my face? (Grabs the cross off the priest)_

_The priest and Paula look at the cross in Ashley's hand waiting for her to shout out in pain but nothing happened they looked at each other and then something was thorn in Ashley's face it was water._

_Ashley_

_What the hell?_

_Paula _

_Does it burn (looking at her face seeing if anything happened?)_

_Ashley_

_(wiping her face) burn it cold water why would it burn and will u answer me what u r doing in my house?_

_Priest _

_We have come to save u?_

_Ashley_

_(Looking at the priest)_

_From what overheating that was cold man and if I wanted a shower I would have had one._

_Priest_

_Paula you said she was evil._

_Paula _

_She was I mean is she had red eyes._

_Just then a car pulled up outside the house it was cops came into the house and Ashley stared acting she was going to make Paula look mad._

_Ashley _

_(To the copper) oh thank god help me please this woman has gone mad.(she say with tears in her eyes and pointing at Paula) she came here saying that I'm evil and thou ring thing holy water in my face._

_Copper_

_Ok sweetie calm down and take it easy. Ok do u know these women?_

_Ashley _

_Yes she is my girlfriend's mother. She is crazy she wanted me to sleep with her and because I turned her down ser locket her daughter up and she kept us apart._

_Paula_

_(Her eyes go wide) no she brainwashed my little girl gay is a sin _

_And as it all came out Paula looked like she was mad she kept saying things like but she is the devil and she has red eyes I saw them but when they looked at Ashley they saw a_ _innocent little lost girl with puffy eyes and in the end the tuck Paula away to a mental hospital. Half an hour later ash is in a car deanship to pick up a car she had bought but had to wait for it to be ready._


End file.
